chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 4 Chapter 10. Demon King
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Guards!' '' A pair of massive beasts greet you as you enter the next chamber. "At least we know we're heading in the right direction!"'' :TALK: 50 75 125 ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 85 128 213 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Fenn The demons use their horns in addition to their weapons. The beasts seem like they have four arms as you dodge and penetrate their defense. :ATTACK: 50 75 125 ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 85 128 213 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Orox Longhorn As you finish off the second brute, you hear Marcus and the others battling to hold off the demons who have chased you down from behind. :ATTACK: 50 75 125 ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 85 128 213 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Orox Longhorn You turn and stand shoulder to shoulder with Marcus pushing back against the onslaught of the demons. :ATTACK: 50 75 125 ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 85 128 213 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Orox Guardsman, Orox Imp, Orox Swordsman "Marcus! Fenn! You must hold them. My battle is with the demon king!" :ATTACK: 50 75 125 ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 85 128 213 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Great Horned Orox, Orox Imp, Orox Swordsmaster 'The King' "Go, (User Name)! We'll do our best as we know you will!" :TALK: 51 77 128 ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Fenn You hurry through the now unguarded doorway and the chilling gaze of the demon king meets yours. "Welcome, mortal." :TALK: 51 77 128 ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Khan "Never has a pathetic human defiled my halls with the blood of my own. You shall pay for that." :TALK: 51 77 128 ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Khan "Once I have finished with you, I'll see that your friends' torment lasts for an eternity." :TALK: 51 77 128 ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 86 129 215 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Khan 'KHAAAAAAN!' '' "Finally, I'll take my demon hordes back to your home and burn your miserable world to ash!"'' : BOSS: Khan the Conqueror 'Demon King' Fenn, Marcus and the others enter the throne room as the demon king's blood drips from your blade. "You've finished him!" Fenn shouts excitedly. "We must hurry - more of his minions are soon to follow." "A portal!" Marcus points to a dark corner with a glowing oval of energy. "Perhaps the king was clever to send his forces from here but force those returning to cross his dismal lands. "Grabbing the glowing amethyst from its stand, you head into the portal. "Let's go home." < Chapter 9 - Book 4 - Chapter 11 > Category:Book 4 Category:Quest